In known refrigeration systems associated with refrigerated counters, liquid refrigerant from a condenser is fed to a reservoir which is usually maintained in the compressor room and a line from that reservoir feeds expansion valves associated with evaporators which are located within the refrigerated counters which are remote from the reservoir. As the refrigerant liquid travels from the reservoir to the expansion valve, it absorbs heat, although the convection lines are insulated. One can also imagine that if the reservoir is associated with a plurality of refrigerated counters, then several outlet lines are necessary to feed all of the expansion valves within the refrigerated counters. The compressors must therefore put out more energy to maintain an adequate pressure at the inlet of the expansion valve. Furthermore, the reservoir being in the environment of the compressors will absorb heat thereby reducing the temperature of the refrigerant and resulting in an increase of the compressor load. Accordingly, more energy is expensed to operate the refrigeration system.